User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, South Park: The Stick of Truth Wiki!
Greetings, fair wiki editors of the South Park: The Stick of Truth Wiki! As a huge fan of South Park, it only makes sense that I'm a fan of the best thing to come out of Important Studios (Trey and Matt's production company) in the 2010s so far besides The Coon Trilogy, The Book of Mormon, and You're Getting Old/Ass Burgers, which is this game. In 2013, I had plans to replace my old Wii with a Wii U at Christmas. However, I decided that I really wanted Stick of Truth, and for obvious reasons, it was not coming out for Wii U. My added cynicism of the Nintendo company's desire to stay within their comfort zone of how they make games without caring to make money and to keep people from filming themselves playing their games out of an irrational fear of those gamers distorting the company's intentions and tones of their games notwithstanding, I decided to switch to one of the other systems at least for home console, because the Nintendo 3DS is still a good system. Neither the Xbox One nor the PlayStation 4 were backwards-compatible yet, with the PlayStation Now streaming service allowing almost all PlayStation 1, 2, and 3 games to be streamed on the PlayStation 4 not coming out until summer 2014 and the Xbox One only starting to practice its ass-backwards (no pun initially intended) method of backwards-compatibility recently of allowing only thirty major Xbox 360 titles to be played based on Internet memory of those titles. I was still skeptical of the Xbox One anyway, still having doubts that they would fix the things that made Microsoft the laughingstock of E3 2013 like the always-on Internet policy, the alleged NSA surveillance system capabilities of the Xbox One's Kinect that could make the owners of them open to being spyed on by terrorists, and marketing it more towards non-gamers. That left the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, because my family is a Mac desktop family, and I didn't care to buy a PC laptop at the time (though I may get one in the near future for footage-capturing and video editing purposes). While the Xbox 360 had more things for the South Park fan in me, such as the Xbox Live Arcade games South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play! and South Park: Tenorman's Revenge, and special looks at some South Park episodes, the PlayStation 3 had more recognizable franchise games to hold me over for the three months between Christmas and Stick of Truth's release. As much of a Super Smash Bros. ripoff as PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is, it is helpful for those who aren't as immediately familiar with Sony gaming culture who want to acquaint themselves with its major franchises, and there's a more diverse range of them anyway. If Microsoft were to try to make their own franchise-crossover party-fighter, the only characters would be Master Chief and a Forza Motorsport car. On March 4, 2014, after two years and three months of delays, including an original publisher shutdown, the game finally came out. While not a perfect game, Stick of Truth is one of the better games I've ever played, and the only one I've ever finished on my own. I doubt many other developers would've been willing to make a South Park video game, because as shown by Giant Bomb's "preview" of it three weeks before its release (yes, I know that developers and journalists are not the same thing, but the way they approach games is sometimes similar), many people in the industry, suffering from a constant fear of being marginalized and stereotyped by the non-gaming media as immature basement-dwellers making electronic toys for other immature basement-dwellers, try to hold themselves to a politically correct standard in order to appear refined and mature, at least appear to care about issues facing genuinely marginalized people in society, and continue to take South Park at face value as just a show that tries to make the world uncomfortable rather than as intelligent satire. While well-intentioned, all this does is, to an extent, make the Internet flamers that call them SJWs true, and almost reinforces the stereotype. Making a thirty-four minute video about how you're above the show and game's "unethical" humor seems to be trying a little too hard to shed stereotypes that most people know by now aren't true (well, other than Jon Stewart, Stephen Colbert, and their respective writing teams, but that's not what I'm going to be talking about on this blog). I never expected them to make another video game, or at least not before making another movie, but that's what we got at E3 2015 with the announcement of South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Perhaps Trey and Matt decided that they prefer writing video games over anything else, spend all of their time now working with Ubisoft on South Park RPGs, and allow writers of other Comedy Central shows to write South Park in their place along with people somehow able to do the voices of all the characters to create Seasons 16 onward, mimic Trey and Matt's real voices perfectly to record the DVD commentaries, and take advantage of blurry night-vision footage to somehow look like Trey and Matt in South Park Studios during the Season 17 blackout. That's just a ridiculous conspiracy I sometimes allow myself to believe, because I'd rather believe that than believe that Trey and Matt wrote Reverse Cowgirl, Cash For Gold, Faith Hilling, Jewpacabra, Butterballs, I Should Never Have Gone Ziplining, Going Native, Let Go Let Gov, World War Zimmerman, Goth Kids 3: Dawn of the Posers, Taming Strange, the George R. R. Martin bits of the Black Friday Trilogy, Go Fund Yourself, the Randy/Lorde arc of Season 18, Handicar, #REHASH, and #HappyHolograms. I initially planned on not getting any new video game systems until Christmas 2016, and that system being either a Wii U or an NX, depending on when the NX came out. However, with the announcement of Fractured But Whole, I have decided to get a PlayStation 4 instead, and for Christmas 2015 instead, because I assume that it will come out around March 1, 2016. The South Park video game storyline is one of the most creative things Trey and Matt have done in recent years, with the backstory of New Kid/Douchebag being intertwined into both fantasy and superhero stories made up by the kids, and his potential inclusion in the show. While it may mess up my plans to make my main original character in my South Park fanfiction series based off of how I play New Kid/Douchebag in the games, his inclusion in the show could remind me that Trey and Matt still do write the show and my conspiracy is wrong. Then again, it might be worse if the conspriacy was wrong and they actually did write those episodes I detest, but that's something to talk about on the main South Park Archives wiki rather than this wiki, if it is to be talked about anywhere. Thank you for reading my blog, and as the Wizard King Cartman and Dawg the Hall Monitor say, "Go with Christ, brah." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts